IPlaySEGA!!
Description Playthrough, gameplay, tribute, unboxing and rare promo videos without "blah blah" or stupid comments... - ALL videos captured at 60hz/NTSC - RGB, VGA, YUV and HDMI signals prefered! - NO 4:3 to 16:9 stretching! - Loading screens removed for maximum "entertainment" ^_^ Enjoy! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWX-Abz4KnQ 41:55 Bulk Slash (1997) Princess Meticul Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 8.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rW6JGFj34j4 20:33 Sengoku Blade (1996) FULL Marion Playthrough (Both Paths) SEGA Saturn 55K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4DUwj4t8TI 23:54 Virtua Fighter X REMIX (20th Anniversary Tribute) Sarah Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 3.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5srADMfCc8 31:04 Virtua Fighter 2 X KIDS (20th Anniversary Tribute) Akira Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 9.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWIhkS-er6g 1:12:58 Radiant Silvergun (1998) FULL SATURN MODE Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 31K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCAp0qxPT90 53:46 Panzer Dragoon (1995) SPECIAL WEAPONS & BGM MODE Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 3.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-0e9bGZ_0c 55:29 SEGA Rally Championship (1995) ALL Cars, ALL Courses Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCnSBbgeUwE 27:07 Sakura Wars Hanagumi Taisen Columns (1997) Sakura Shinguji Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 20K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4EW5atcuDM 19:35 Winter Heat (1997) Li Huang Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 5.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y580LWAWDs 27:48 Street Fighter ZERO 3 (1999) Ryu Playthrough / SEGA Saturn (4MB RAM) 7.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1z129GbN1Jo 20:39 Elan Doree (1999) FULL Keyaki Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 4.2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0Tq9iYyDp4 24:53 Saturn Bomberman Fight!! (1997) White Bomber Playthrough & 4 Player Battle Match / SEGA Saturn 65K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S4DbwhNx8Y 34:02 Samurai Spirits III Zankuro Musouken (1996) EXTENDED Haomaru Playthrough VS ALL Characters / Saturn 5.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7qokG8UyxE 15:58 Vatlva (1996) FULL Pek Sisters Playthrough / Saturn 3.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dde7k65iAcI 1:12:06 GunGriffon II (1998) Scenario Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ux0LQNuFqjI 21:03 What's Shenmue (1999) FULL Playthrough / SEGA Dreamcast 5.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6_HtOsvsjc 24:22 Zero Gunner 2 (2001) FULL Hokum Playthrough / Dreamcast 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldrHMHBjMKc 43:40 Power Stone (1999) EXTENDED Wang Tang Playthrough VS ALL Characters / SEGA Dreamcast 22K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORGIt14h2Yo 19:48 Alien Front ONLINE (2001) ALL Army & Alien Fehicles Gameplay / Dreamcast 9.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyUT12-Jkho 3:40:46 Phantasy Star ONLINE Ver. 2 (2001) FULL VERY HARD Playthrough / SEGA Dreamcast 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFWE2rTFbak 41:53 Elevator Action Returns (1997) FULL Edie Burret Playthrough / Saturn 25K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHeek-aZBK0 50:59 Shinrei Jusatsushi Taromaru (1997) FULL Taromaru Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 17K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MRdulkxUow 29:47 K-1 Fighting Illusion Shou (1997) FULL Yamato Playthrough / Saturn 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnHlDM-LUfM 27:24 Rabbit (1997) FULL Wu-Ling Playthrough (ZOOM DEACTIVATED) SEGA Saturn 8.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StjOSoynvxw 18:43 Hattrick Hero S (1995) Argentina VS Spain & Brazil VS Germany / Saturn 8.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVgTzL3wsgY 13:17 Virtua Striker 2 Ver. 2000.1 (1999) Germany VS Argentina / Dreamcast 7.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VajNibN2UrE 1:09:49 Eternal Arcadia (2000) FULL PROMO DISC Playthrough / SEGA Dreamcast 4.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PljxeTckdhg 4:42 (UNBOXING) SEGA Saturn (2014) Hi☆sCoool! SEGA Hard Girls 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUKPUwx8yO8 41:08 20 Years SEGA Saturn!! (Declaration of Love) My personal TOP 20 50K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUNSCrd2e1E 32:55 Virtua Fighter 5 R (2008) Newcomers Playthrough! (60 FPS) SEGA Lindbergh ARCADE Hardware 72K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ckBDcJrMZi0 20:32 SEGA Race TV (2008) ALL Courses Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Lindbergh ARCADE Hardware 58K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JO8DMPfRXjQ 21:46 R-Tuned: Ultimate Street Racing (2008) ALL CITIES (60 FPS) SEGA Lindbergh ARCADE Hardware 101K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wvHvmAvFgM 32:38 Virtua Fighter 4 (2002) Sarah Bryant Playthrough (60 FPS) PlayStation 2 78K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chZpx2qUl-Y 20:10 SEGA AGES: OutRun (1996) FULL "SMOOTH MODE" (60 FPS) Playthrough (ALL COURSES & ENDINGS) SEGA Saturn 29K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3nmojvDJ3U 31:06 Virtua Cop (1995) FULL "NO SIGHT" Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 6.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9InMd-NXtI 1:59:44 Otogi: Myth of Demons (2002) FULL 2nd Play "Moonlight Sword" Playthrough! BOTH ENDINGS! / XBOX 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AE-7Epc6sUo 2:44:03 Spikeout Battle Street (2005) FULL Story Mode Playthrough! ALL Movies, ALL Cutscenes! / XBOX 18K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5Fs4rg_2iw 47:35 Virtua Fighter CG Portrait Series (1995) The COMPLETE Collection! ALL 11 Volumes! / Saturn 9.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nD1sca0oIos 2:27:47 GunValkyrie (2002) FULL Kelly Playthrough (ALL Costumes, ALL Cores, ALL Animations) XBOX 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pDBU33fXb8 30:15 Zero Divide: The Final Conflict (1997) "IO" Playthrough, 60 FPS + ALL Mini Games & "NECO" / Saturn 9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ3VCNavuIk 36:49 Spawn: In the Demon's Hand (2000) D.A. Spawn & Tiffany Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 34K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D07W9F8BS0 23:18 Cyber Troopers: Virtual-ON FORCE (2010) Fei Yen & Kagekiyo Playthrough (60 FPS) XBOX 360 49K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUsEcg-6uQs 1:55 (UNPACKING) Virtua Fighter Best Tracks + One (2015) Soundtrack 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44QIHx9EgS0 20:52 Virtua Fighter 10th Anniversary (2003) EXTENDED Akira Playthrough VS ALL 16 Characters (60 FPS) PS2 63K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpYL4XIFo7g 1:01:21 Bare Knuckle AKA Streets of Rage (1991) Blaze Playthrough, BOTH Endings! / Mega Drive / Genesis 5.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUgGG4EXjIw 19:50 Space Channel 5 (1999) Tommy Boy Silver Label (Mexican Flyer) ALL REMIXES / SEGA Dreamcast 2.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DY_bLmAnLqA 19:23 NBA Showtime (1999) FINAL & All-Stars Bonus Match! (60 FPS) Dreamcast 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JsRHC8-qcs 41:28 Propeller Arena (2001) UNRELEASED GAME Playthrough (Cancelled because of 9/11) SEGA Dreamcast 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jZLX5vY15Q 19:03 Jet Set Radio Future (2002) FULL Japan PROMO DISC Playthrough (60 FPS) XBOX 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiJUuvprVOU 4:42 (RARE SEGA PROMO) AM2 of CRI 2001 New Lineup Movie Collection (Shenmue II etc.) SEGA Dreamcast 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-jKJ5F2K34 51:43 The King of Fighters '99 EVOLUTION (2000) EXTENDED "ALL STAGES" Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMqLJLWqWuw 12:20 Tokimeki Memorial Taisen Pazurudama (1996) Yuuko Asahina Playthrough (60 FPS) / Saturn 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nL8gSsWk6ck 13:29 Savaki (1998) Taekwon Do Girl Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Saturn 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTxw20CnSFA 4:02 Project Berkley (Shenmue Debut Teaser) Official & Extra Version! / SEGA Dreamcast 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIQeziIVGbQ 49:18 Shenmue Passport (1999) East VS West (Comparison) / Dreamcast 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=431Okm8Xkf0 12:19 Virtua Fighter REMIX (1995) Sarah Bryant Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WUPpv2C_Zs 23:52 Legend of Sarah (1996) COMPLETE Collection! (Virtua Fighter Digital Manga) Saturn 3.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-MOZKQoCQg 3:04 Shenmue III - The FINAL hour of the 2015 Kickstarter campaign in 3 minutes! (TIME LAPSE) 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-qrY1yT64Y 11:04 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu '95 (1995) Giants VS Buffaloes (60 FPS) Saturn 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3WOk_bEtbA 11:05 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu S (1997) Dragons VS Tigers (60 FPS) Saturn 3.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMsg2UCMHQA 9:01 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu Dreamcast Edition (2000) BayStars VS Hawks (60 FPS) Dreamcast 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blgmvlD-nB4 31:08 Vampire Chronicle (2000) EXTENDED Lilith Playthrough VS ALL 18 Characters (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXuJTr0Jf1I 12:52 Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 3 (2015) PROMO SPECIAL! / Full HD 1080p 2.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RW39b9_cVws 41:25 EX-RANZA aka Ranger X (1993) NO MISS Playthrough & Hidden Bonus Stage / SEGA Mega Drive / Genesis 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbKHPQfmPU0 25:47 G-Vector (1997) Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZoTlcdMBx4 9:56 Söldnerschild (1997) GAME SAMPLE / SEGA Saturn 3.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y5lsEVGgDMI 1:42 Virtua Street Fighter V Final Showdown (2010) April Fools Day SPECIAL 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPbrKzdzDTU 25:04 Coin Puzzle Moujiya (1996) Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Saturn 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQncKMt0WXQ 20:06 SEGA Saturn FMV (Full Motion Video) Collection Vol. 01 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMtvMKeokwM 19:56 SEGA Dreamcast FMV (Full Motion Video) Collection Vol. 01 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzpdYm6aY4Q 22:49 Fighting Vipers 2 (2001) EXTENDED Honey Playthrough VS ALL 14 Characters (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 42K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7roX0DlJMXQ 19:57 Sakura Wars 3 (2001) Full PROMO GD SPECIAL / SEGA Dreamcast 824 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hp5VsQoKsu0 32:53 Sakura Wars 4 (2002) Full PROMO GD SPECIAL / SEGA Dreamcast 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3U5ZmtgMT8 3:15 (UNBOXING) Nendoroid & Skeleton SEGA Saturn (2016) Hi☆sCoool! Seha Girls 864 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gfGtF1YLTE 55:34 Looney Tunes: Space Race (2000) Duffy Duck Playthrough / SEGA Dreamcast 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5deRbbeyP4A 38:03 Langrisser Millennium (1999) GAME SAMPLE (Intro, Gameplay & Ending) SEGA Dreamcast 7.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1_MUXgGTmo 28:17 World Heroes Perfect (1996) Janne Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Saturn 9.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbPtHERCmWA 6:35 Hang-On (1985) EU Card Version (60 FPS) SEGA Master System 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBX2MXz2CG0 10:06 SEGA Saturn Screensaver (60 FPS) 16:9 OPTIMIZED feat. Groove on Fight "OMAKE" BGM 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZ8FUEP2eUs 18:15 Advanced V.G. (1997) Satomi Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Saturn 4.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R87DkzJRbFw 4:27 Thunder Force V Sample ROM (1997) PROTOTYPE VERSION (60 FPS) SEGA Saturn 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-AYCoKQsMg 4:48 Daytona USA Circuit Edition (1997) TRIBUTE (16:9 OPTIMIZED) SEGA Saturn 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cglr0NDClwQ 13:57 Virtua Fighter 2 (1997) Sarah Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Mega Drive / Genesis 6.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jv88w-2ZDNw 2:13:21 Berserk: Sennen Teikoku no Takahen (1999) VERY HARD NO LIMIT Playthrough / SEGA Dreamcast 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjCDyHQDN_Q 1:46 Dreamcast Express Extra (1999) Shenmue Promo Movie / SEGA Dreamcast 561 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBX72wtcwRM 2:44 Dreamcast Express Extra (1999) Space Channel 5 Promo Movie / SEGA Dreamcast 983 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OrSsFJ0CrYo 29:06 Triggerheart Exelica (2007) True Ending 1CC Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMCDbMZW8lU 42:00 Zero Gunner 2 (2001) SUPERPLAY by KTR / 1CC NO MISS BOTH LOOPS (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwUoxRnxkAE 26:25 Golden Axe: The Duel (1995) Milan Flare Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Saturn 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iodgyxYo2A 2:35 (UNPACKING) Sonic the Hedgehog 25th Anniversary Selection (2016) Soundtrack Collection 561 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdTzwepvqQI 19:13 Virtua Athlete 2K (2000) N00b Character Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reNNpZhY41c 1:01:56 Space Channel 5 (1999) SUPERPLAY / SEGA Dreamcast 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGgpQSM1nQY 17:26 Hatsune Miku (初音 ミク) My personal TOP 3 songs (so far...) ENGLISH SUBTITLES 850 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw4PjBdo8w0 16:32 Communication Logic Battle Daisessen (2000) Final Boss Battle & Ending (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 453 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxzKY4VJe0k 5:28 Shutokou Battle '97 Drift King (1997) TRIBUTE / SEGA Saturn 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FUkXdhx-dk 12:37 Dead or Alive 2 Limited Edition (2000) Kasumi Story Playthrough & Gallery (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 8.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CY--tbQYhg 1:20 (UNBOXING) Virtua Fighter "Akira Yuki" Figma SP-067a / P1 Version (2016) Action Figure 950 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-D5-KMJP7ik 1:23 (UNBOXING) Virtua Fighter "Sarah Bryant" Figma SP-068b / P2 Version (2016) Action Figure 789 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgrWYODQTPI 22:32 NINKU: Tsuyokina Yatsura No Daigekitotsu! (1996) Aicho Playthrough / SEGA Saturn 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2J8fPuH1jAo 28:03 Power Stone (1999) Ayame Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyohuyl2lPs 36:51 Guilty Gear X (2000) EXTENDED Chipp-Zanuff Playthrough VS ALL 16 Characters (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mp3uuZ8IW08 1:46 (UNBOXING) The House of the Dead 2 (2000) Zombie "Ken" Action Figure (Alternate Head Version) 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OtJ4OBg_3A 20:46 Net de Tennis (2000) All Courts Play (60 FPS) SEGA Dreamcast 883 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ij62TwSXhhs 32:55 Monster Slider (1997) Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Saturn 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlAvZFrtDSI 0:32 Daytona USA 3 Championship (2017) VERY FIRST TEASER JUST RELEASED!! 70K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x--twGDgrc4 4:00 Fighting Vipers (1996) The COMPLETE CG Portrait Gallery / SEGA Saturn 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7vThDjupD0 1:57 Fighters Megamix (1996) The COMPLETE CG Portrait Gallery / SEGA Saturn 889 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yCTrGVAsP4 7:52 Takenobu Mitsuyoshi "Can You Become a Rent A Hero for Mankind's Sake?" (VOCAL & INSTRUMENTAL) 801 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsp3wJlTgm4 52:33 Fighters Megamix (1996) EXTENDED Playthrough VS ALL 34 Characters (60 FPS) SEGA Saturn 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhHosipfu-g 15:12 GunGriffon II Taikenban (1998) EXERCISE & SCENARIO GAMEPLAY / SEGA Saturn 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wngAIJbaRDg 13:44 Shenmue (Campaign Songs) "You're my only..." & "YOKOSUKA" by Kuming (1999) 521 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXfvnpawMxc 16:47 DJ Segata (セガサターン、りみっくすシロ!) by DJ Bali K & DOG or GOD ? (1998) 612 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=un6LpHSFl6E 17:54 Choro Q Park (1998) GAME SAMPLE (Intro, Gameplay & Ending) SEGA Saturn 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8hyNIE-2JE 39:48 D-Xhird (1997) FULL Karen Playthrough VS ALL 14 Characters / SEGA Saturn 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eEOh3vi6wo 3:34 Virtua Fighter 2 (1995) RARE "Work in Progress" FOOTAGE / SEGA Saturn 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVIUcHnlJVY 2:02 D2 Limited "Hope" Edition (1999) UNPACKING / SEGA Dreamcast 572 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XA3olADjVxU 16:44 Hummer Extreme Edition (2009) ALL Courses Playthrough / SEGA Lindbergh ARCADE Hardware 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVpIwijd69Y 1:09 NieR: Automata on the SEGA Dreamcast!! (Well kinda...) ;-) 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNcLBrV2zo8 3:52 Shenmue II (2001) OMAKE VIDEOS / SEGA Dreamcast 945 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mT5rrz4emLQ 18:15 Groove on Fight (1997) Solis & Hizumi Playthrough (60 FPS) SEGA Saturn 5.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuArZZXbQa0 1:11 8-BIT Bayonetta (2017) GAMEPLAY (60 FPS) PC 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8lAk1jW3-8 18:51 Godzilla Generations (1998) GAME SAMPLE / SEGA Dreamcast 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=546PqpN9jFY 1:39 (UNBOXING) Jack Skellington Figure (Ver.2) The Nightmare before Christmas / SEGA Prize 121 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nL4yMosLH2Y 3:54 Panzer Dragoon Saga 20th ANNIVERSARY TRIBUTE!! SEGA Saturn 1.4K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNJf4lKD5sc 1:33:33 Space Channel 5: Part 2 HD (2011) SUPERPLAY / JAPANESE VOICE / PC (1080p) 156 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPdViILf5k4 1:33:32 Space Channel 5: Part 2 HD (2011) SUPERPLAY / ENGLISH VOICE / PC (1080p) 106 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4dn6iwGE3U 3:32 (UNPACKING) Panzer Dragoon Saga 20th Anniversary Soundtrack (2018) 162 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmVvO86O9n8 34:18 Senko no Ronde 2 (2017) Temjin & Fei-Yen Playthrough (60 FPS) PC 100 views5 hours ago Category:IPlaySEGA!! Category:YouTube